


Gifts For SapphireShelle91

by Lexicona



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gift, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts For SapphireShelle91

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireShelle91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShelle91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Precious of Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720657) by [SapphireShelle91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShelle91/pseuds/SapphireShelle91). 



[Here's some music](http://8tracks.com/lexicona96/the-most-precious-of-treasures) based on your lovely work.

It's a Playlist.


End file.
